For Love or Revenge
by GirlOfTamaran
Summary: A story that begins with love, climaxes in turmoil, and ends in love.


For _Love _or **Revenge**?

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Spot**

One morning, the Teen Titans, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy, decided to take the day off, and enjoy a picnic in the park. Cyborg and Beast Boy handled the food, while Raven got the red and white checkered cloth and gathered The Book of Azar. Robin went to search for the picnic basket, and Starfire watched Cy and BB make the food.

"Allow me to clarify, these (holds up a sandwich) are witches of sand?" Starfire questioned with great confusion.

"No, Star. These are not 'witches.' These are SANDWICHES. Bread, mayonnaise, mustard, meat-" Cyborg attempted to explain.

"OR tofu!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"NO! Tofu does NOT belong in a sandwich! And," Cy continued. "Lettuce and tomatoes."

"TOFU DOES TOO BELONG IN SANDWICHES! TOFU BELONGS ANYWHERE MEAT DOES!!" Beast Boy roared.

"NO, IT DOES NOT!!!" Cy growled back. Starfire, on the other hand, just giggled, and walked away leaving them bickering, once again, over the food.

Meanwhile, Robin found the basket, and set it on the table.

"Hey, Rae, can you give me a hand with the food?" Robin asked, and glanced over at Cy and BB fighting. "This one might be a while ..." He groaned.

"Sure," she said monotonously, and used her dark powers to levitate the food out of Cy and BB's way into the basket, followed by the folded cloth. "UGH! For once, could you two just stop fighting?!" Raven said while gritting her teeth, as she used her powers once more to cover Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouth.

"Okay, let's go!" Robin said optimistically. "Finally, a day off," sighed Robin.

Everyone piled into the T-Car, and Cyborg drove them over to the park. As they made their way across the lush, green grass, they looked around landscape. It was the perfect day. There wasn't too many people in the park, but enough so that it didn't seem like a barren wasteland

"Hey, Rae!" Cyborg called. "It's your turn to pick a spot." But, she was already meditating under a tree.

"I'll pass," she replied, with her eyes still closed..

"Suit yourself." Cy said, a little disappointed. "So, where are we gonna sit?"

"Ooo! May I choose this time?" Starfire called from up in the air. Her gaze was already on the perfect spot.

"Sure!" Robin answered.

"This way! Follow me!" She said as she landed and walked over to the spot she was looking at.

"Whoa ..." Everyone, but Raven, said simultaneously. This spot was on a sloping hill, overlooking the sparkling, blue lake. The air smelled sweet as the wind blew through the flowers scattered throughout the area. To the right, there was a huge oak tree, that casted a very large shadow, large enough to attract Raven over to this spot.

"Hmrp," she replied to the view everyone was staring at, and walked under the tree, and resumed meditation.

"Way to go, Star! This is the best spot ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Boo-ya!!" Cyborg shouted, as he took the basket over a little ways, and set up the cloth and the foods. As everyone settled in, they heard a gasp coming from Starfire.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" Robin asked, concerned.

"WHERE IS THAT TANGY YELLOW BEVERAGE?! The m-mustard?!" She asked, shocked.

"Oh, we must have forgotten it." Cy explained. Starfire slouched forward.

"No we didn't," Robin replied, as he pulled out a huge bottle of mustard, and handed it to Starfire. She gasped again, only much happier, not in total shock like before.

"Many thanks, oh wondrous and glorious friend!!" She squealed and gave Robin one of her infamous bone-crushing hugs.

"Anytime," he barely said with what air he had left, since Starfire squeezed the rest out of him. "Um, Starfire .. I ... can't .."

"Oh!" She released him, and blushed. "Many apologies," she said as he gasped for air. He just gave her a slight chuckle.

**Chapter 2: The Cavern**

After the food was consumed, Cy and BB fell fast asleep with the warmth of the sun beating on them, the scent of fresh air, and the sound of the lake swishing around. Starfire wandered down the hill to get a closer look at the lake. Robin followed.

"Hey!" He called from behind her.

"Greetings! Tell me, Robin, what is this blue substance? Or, I think it is blue. When I try to pick it up it looks clear, and rushes away. And why-"

"It's water, Starfire. This is called a lake. It's a body of fresh water."

"Oh. It looks beautiful for it just being water."

"Yeah," he said as he gazed out at the lake. "I've seen more beautiful things, though," he continued as he shifted his gaze over to Starfire. She looked back, and smiled. Robin blushed, as did she. "Wanna jump in?"

"Jump in? You can swim in this?"

"Yep, it's a lot of fun. Can you breathe underwater?" He asked as he took off his cape.

"No, I cannot. But, Tamaranians are known for being able to hold our breath for a very long while {This is just something I made up, don't take it seriously}," she answered as she slipped off her long boots, and arm guards, revealing a beauty in which Robin caught himself off guard.

"Good," he said as he smiled. He took her hand and they ran into the lake. Robin swam, as Starfire seemed to glide through the water. Her body, thin and curvy, made for a great swimmer. Almost out of air, Robin swam upward, while Starfire still swam around below him. The sun was shining on the lake, causing it to literally sparkle. Watching Starfire from above, the sparkling only enhanced her beauty.

_Someone with such beauty and grace, can only come from a different planet. There's nothing that even compares to her on Earth_, Robin thought to himself, and smiled. A school of fish swam along with her, making some sort of a spiral. Starfire, realizing she was being followed by fish, began to swim faster, hoping to lose them. _What are these creatures? Why are they following me?_ She thought. Finally, she swam upwards, towards Robin.

"ROBIN! There are some creatures chasing me!" She shrieked.

"Haha, Starfire, they're called fish. They won't hurt you. They are just having fun swimming around with you," Robin said and laughed, causing Starfire to blush. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said as he took her hand, and dove underwater.

They swam for a little while, until they reached an opening. Robin paused, and glanced over at Starfire. She smiled in response, _I trust you with my life, Robin_, she thought, as he led her into the opening. It led them into a long, dark tunnel. He felt Starfire's grip tighten in fright. He briefly tightened his grip to reassure her that everything is alright. _I would never put you in harm's way, ever_, Robin thought. As they sped along, they came to another opening, only there was light shining through it. Robin let go of Starfire's hand, and covered her eyes, as he led her through the opening. He uncovered her eyes, and she opened widened them. It was a gorgeous cavern, with bluish-purple, glittering rocks. The sunshine was pouring through the top of the cavern, where there was yet another opening that led to a different lake. They both swam to the surface, after glancing around the cavern.

"Oh, Robin! That is the most lovely place I have ever seen!" Starfire said joyfully.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin said, proudly, and grinned. They both gazed at each other, until they realized that they didn't know how long they have been gone, and decided to rush back to the rest of the Titans.

"Hey!! Where have you guys been?!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"Uhh ..." Robin started.

"Robin was just showing me the lake!" Starfire saved him from complete humiliation.

"Whatever, let's go home. I think some of us have already had enough fun in the sun today," Raven grumbled. So, they packed up their stuff, and went home.

**Chapter 3: Underneath the Tree**

Later that evening, Starfire went on the rooftop to see the sunset, as usual. She enjoyed watching the sun rise and set every day. It always reminded her of the beauty Earth has to offer.

As night fell, Robin searched around for Starfire. When he went to check her room, he found her at her opened window. The cool night breeze was blowing through her hair, and Robin stopped breathing. 'I usually can't breathe when Star's hugging me, but she's not even near me and I can't breathe' he thought.

"Robin?" Star turned around and met his gaze. He finally snapped back into reality and started breathing again.

"Oh, I was just checking on you," he explained. She only smiled.

"I believe it is my turn to show you something," she said as she held out her hand. He took hers, and she flew them off into the night sky. She flew higher and higher, until they were just above the clouds.

"Wow," Robin gaped as he saw the view from where they were. He looked down, and saw white puffs of mist. He looked to his right and saw Starfire, holding onto his hand, making sure he did not fall. He looked up, and saw a vast blue, glittering sky. He sighed at the unimaginable wonder he was seeing. Starfire turned her gaze to him, and he to her. He took her other hand, and with more support, suspended himself with Starfire. He looked deep into her emerald eyes.

Without Robin noticing it, she lowered them onto the same hill they were at earlier that day. When his feet hit the ground, he looked around and recognized where they were, and smiled. He decided to take control, and held her close. He moved his face close to hers, as she brushed her lips against his. He pushed in ever so gently, locking each other into a kiss. Starfire felt weak in the knee, and shuddered backward. He moved forward and continued kissing her, as she kept backing up, until her back bumped into the tree. With the support of the tree, she pushed into Robin, and she put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pushing her into him. They were so close, Star could feel Robin's heartbeat, while Robin felt her breasts pressed into his chest. He stopped, and stumbled against the tree next to Starfire. He slowly sat down, gasping for more air. 'I'm losing control of myself with Star. Pull it together, Robin',he thought.

"Robin? You are alright?" Star asked with care and concern, as she knelt beside him.

'I guess it's okay to lose myself around the one I' . "I'm ... fine," he said.

Starfire rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her. They sat under the tree, until Starfire noticed Robin had fallen fast asleep. She smiled to herself, and picked up Robin, and went home.

**Chapter 4: The Girl**

The next morning, both Robin and Starfire woke up late. They bumped into each other in the hall way leading to the living room and kitchen area.

"Good morning, Robin!" Starfire greeted him excitedly.

"Morning, Star," Robin said just as happily.

They walked into the kitchen and noticed another kitchen fiasco with Cy and BB.

"TOFU!"

"NO!"

"TOFU!"

"NOOOO!!!!"

The Titan Alarm interrupted their bickering.

"No time for arguments OR breakfast," Robin said as he rubbed his stomach. "Looks like Plasmus got out again and is intoxicating the city. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled the command, and the Teen Titans went to the scene and attacked Plasmus. Starfire thrashed it with her star bolts, Raven threw miscellaneous objects at it with her dark powers, and Cyborg blasted it with his Sonic blasts. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and was running back and forth though it. Robin, on the other hand, had his eye caught by something, or someone. Using his swiftness and agility, Robin dodged the action, and raced to the ... girl.

_She's been poisoned. We've got to get her to safety_, Robin thought.

"ROBIN, LOOK OUT!" Starfire shouted, as Plasmus threw a ball of toxic sludge to Robin's direction. Robin quickly picked up the girl, and dodged the attack.

"Beast Boy, take this girl to Titan Tower. Raven, try and treat her there. She's been poi-" Robin got cut off by another toxic sludge ball, and Beast Boy transformed into a giant hawk and carried the girl away. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire stayed, fought, and defeated Plasmus. They quickly returned to the tower after contacting the officials.

"Is she alright? Will she live? How is she doing?" Was the first thing that came out of Robin's mouth. Starfire, on the other hand, was a little curious. _Why is Robin asking so many questions so rapidly. It isn't like him. He is showing much more concern for the girl than he usually does for citizens. And why has he brought her here? She should be with the medical experts, not us. Perhaps she is a relative of Robin's_, Starfire thought to herself.

She walked over to the couch to get a better look at the girl. She was pale, an effect of the poison from coming in too close a contact with Plasmus' toxic sludge. She had long, brown curly hair. Starfire admitted to herself that she had some beauty to her, but enough to grab Robin's attention? Star dreaded so. She backed away, and sat at the far end of the couch, wondering over Robin's large interest, as he eagerly made his way to her. Raven, slowly reciting her incantation, was trying to heal her.

"You okay?" Asked Beast Boy. Star jumped, as he spoke, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, I am ... okay." She slowing stood, and walked to the elevator, about to go up to her room. Instead, she went all the way up to the roof top, and watched the sunset, all by herself. The previous night, she had witnessed this with Robin. This time, she was all by herself. She suddenly felt lonely. _I have my other friends, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg_, she thought. Then, why didn't this thought cheer her up? Because, unlike her feelings for the rest of the Titans, her feelings for Robin were much more deep. She felt for him more than just a friendship.

"Starfire?" Robin silently walked to Star.

She was just standing on the edge. Not realizing she hadn't had sat down yet, she continued to stare out at the horizon.

"Are you alright?" He asked with much concern in his voice.

She started hovering over the edge now.

Robin, afraid that she might leave, spoke much louder, and with more worry, "Starfire! No! Please, don't leave. Talk to me. Is everything alright?"

"Whoa .. neat set-up you guys got goin' on here!" Said a strange voice. Robin and Starfire turned around, and saw the girl they had rescued walking around the roof top.

"Hey! You're okay!" Robin said cheerfully.

"Yep! I never got a chance to thank you for saving me, Robin." Their eyes locked, and sparks flew. "You must be Starfire!" She looked at Star. Star, looking somewhat shocked, stared back. "My name is Alena. It's so cool to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you, too." Starfire said, forcing a certain happiness into her tone, along with a grin. "Well, I must be off. I will talk to you two later, yes?"

"Sure!" Both Robin and Alena said at the same time, while still gazing at each other, then sharing a giggle.

Starfire, walked over to the opposite end of the roof top, and flew up into the blazing sky. With a trickling tear, she flew far, far away.

**Chapter 5: Birds of a Feather, Flock Together**

"So, where do you come from?" Robin asked inquisitively, as they walked to the edge of the roof top, and took a seat.

"I'm native to the Gotham city area. I used to live in the suburbs until .." Alena paused and looked grim.

"Is there-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright then," Robin replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. It's a long story, and I only really tell it to people who I can trust."

Robin, feeling guilty for what she could have possibly gone through, replied, "You can trust me. The whole city does," with a grin.

"Alright," she smiled back. "When I was younger, my parents died in a horrible car accident. My baby brother was lost as well. Ever since then, I never knew what to do with myself. I became so restless. I started to blame their accident on myself. I kept thinking, maybe if I'd had been there, it wouldn't have happened. And, just thinking about it today, I almost lost my life as well. I was so deep into thought, I didn't even notice the toxic sludge hit the building next to me, muchless the fumes it exerted. I was so stupid," she said with tear-filled eyes.

Robin comforted her. He could truthfully, deeply relate with her. He had lost his family years ago also. "It's alright, Alena. I know exactly how you're feeling."

"You do?" she asked, her eyes red, and a little puffy from trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes," he answered. Feeling that he could related with her well, he continued, "When I was a little kid, I lost my whole family also. But, it wasn't your fault. You probably couldn't have prevented it anymore than I could have prevented my own family from dying."

She smiled, "Thanks, Robin," and laid her head on his shoulder, as Robin put his arm around her, comfortingly. He almost hesitated, but for some reason, he could not stop himself. 'She's just so beautiful and ...' Robin's thoughts stopped as he felt her exhale on his neck, and found himself holding her closer, tighter.

Meanwhile, Starfire was in the worst shape she has ever been in. Eyes full of tears, she floated around in the atmosphere, until something hit her, hard. She came across a particular hill, with a large tree on it. 'Nothing last night matters anymore,' she thought sadly. Then, a cloud decided to make her tears fall harder, as it hovered over the hill, perfectly resembling their wonderful night together. All of a sudden, she noticed a shadow looming over her, and turned around. Her eyes widened, as she gasped.

"Look who's baaack?"

Back in Titan's Tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were getting their game on.

"Dude, I am so gonna beat you!" the green changling said.

"Yeah right, and I'm Madonna," Cy replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Haha, I didn't know you were a material girl! HAHAHAHA!"

"Um, excuse my interruption of Beast Boy's lack of good jokes and your game, Cy, but .. have any of you seen Starfire and Robin?" Raven asked as she walked into the room. Beast Boy glared.

"Nope, as far as I'm concerned they're out on the rooftop," Cy answered.

"Hey, I'm going out for pizza, anyone want to come?" Beast Boy decided.

"Sure, I'm starving anyways," Cy said agreeably.

"Why not?" Raven said with sarcastic joy. They got into the T-Car, and left, completely oblivious to what was going on, and how much Robin would need them in the near future ...

**Chapter 6: For Love?**

Meanwhile, Robin and Alena watched the day turned to night. As they talked the night away, Robin started to develop strong feelings for Alena. 'Man, I never thought I could be so attracted to someone so easily. But, she just has a great personality.. GAH! What am I thinking?' his thoughts stopped as he clicked back into the present.

"I really like spending time with you, Robin." Alena confessed, she picked up her head and stared right into his mask.

Just then, she was about to kiss him, but as she moved in closer, he pictured Starfire, and slowly backed away.

"Is something wrong?" Alena asked with care.

"No, I just .." Robin couldn't think of what to say. 'I don't want to hurt Starfire, but I don't want to hurt Alena either,' he thought.

"Can't stop thinking about Starfire." Alena finished for him, and she pulled back too. She sat up straight, in a less intimate position.

"Alena, I'm sorry. I really do like spending time with you. I-" He stopped, abruptly, when he saw a green light flickering in the distance. 'STARFIRE..!' He thought, and jumped up, almost knocking Alena over.

"Robin?! What's wrong? What's happening?" Alena asked, startled by his quick reactions.

Too late, Robin was already in action. He dashed into the elevator, and went down to the garage, and got on his R-cycle. He raced out to where he saw the flickering green light. He stopped in his tracks when he got there. Starfire was on the ground, out cold. Above her, was her sister, Blackfire, floating with her eyes glowing purple.

"Robin! So glad you to make it to my sister's death!" Right when she said that, she powered up her star bolt and shot it at Starfire.

Robin, quickly moved in, and got Starfire out of the way, right before the star bolt hit. "You're gonna pay for what you did to her!"

"Hahaha! Try me!" Blackfire shouted, in a daring voice.

"You're gonna beat him up without me?!" Called a mysterious voice. It was...

"RAVEN!!!" Beast Boy shouted angrily.

"Haha! Good one, Rae!" Cy roared with laughter.

Apparently, Raven decided to pull a few tricks from her sleeve. She decided that Beast Boy needed help going to the bathroom. So, using her dark powers, she pulled down his pants as he stood up ready to leave.

"That was for GOING INTO MY ROOM LAST WEEK TO LOOK FOR YOUR STUPID REMOTE CONTROL!" Raven yelled. "Also, you said you needed to use the rest room, and as your friend, we are supposed to help each other .. right?" She said as her eyes glowed.

"We're supposed to help each other (BB mocking Rae) Psh, yeah right. I don't need help going to the bathroom .." BB mumbles angrily as they get into the T-Car. All of a sudden, Cy froze, as he played back a message Robin left for him on the communicator.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven! Come to the docks as soon as you possibly can! You have no idea who decided to drop in .." The message ended as they saw an explosion, and smoke clearing.

"Uh-oh .." BB said scared.

"Whoa .." Raven said in shock.

**Chapter 7: Or For Revenge?**

"It can't be .." Robin said to himself as the figure the mysterious voice belonged to emerged from behind.

"Hahaha, oh yes it can," said the voice again, it belonged to none other than ...

"ALENA?!!" Robin shouted in shock and horror..

"Haha, that's right, Robin. I've been working with Blackfire this whole time." Alena confessed.

"Don't you get it, Robin? I broke Plasmus out of jail to attack the city, and poison Alena, as bait for you. After you had Alena recover at the Titan tower, everything fell into place. You began falling in love with Alena, while my sister felt more and more rejected. As you and Alena were bonding, Star decided to take a little flight ... right into my hands, for my revenge. Now, at first, when your lovely ALENA told me about the plan, I thought that the leader of the Teen Titans would be too stupid to fall for it. Then, she reassured me that you couldn't tell if someone was seducting you if it slapped you in the face. You've always given pity to the civilian. WELL, NOT THIS TIME! Hahahahaha!" Blackfire finally reveals.

"No .. NO!" Robin shouted angrily. He began to move into action, then Blackfire shot him with her eye beams, and Alena grabbed a Centarian imprisonment rope (that greenish-yellow goop that they captured Blackfire in. I don't know what else to call it, lol.) and tied up Robin, tightly. 'Ah, I.. can't .. breathe ... I feel like I'm trapped in one of Starfire's hugs .. gasps STAR-' he finally passed out of suffocation, before he could ever finish her name.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven hurried to the docks.

"Man, I wonder what happened .." Beast Boy pondered.

"Well, we're about to find out," Cy replied, as all the action finally came into view. Everyone jumped out of the car, and Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Blackfire, whom was throwing star bolt after star bolt at Starfire. She paused as the other Titans arrived.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Teen Titans. I thought you guys WANTED me on the team." Blackfire taunted menacingly.

"To be on the team, you gotta work with team," Cy said, with his sonic cannon loaded and ready for more.

"And NOT BLOW US TO BITS!" Beast Boy roared as he turned in to a pterodactyl and flew straight in at Blackfire. She simply kept him at a safe distance using her star bolts, until Raven intervened.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted as she used her dark powers to levitate a sail boat tied up at one of the docking areas, and threw it at Blackfire. It slammed her in the back. Midway falling, Cyborg blasted her with his sonic cannon.

"BOO YA!" Cy shouted with glee, and Blackfire fell into the ocean. Shortly after, the water started bubbling and boiling. Then, all of a sudden, gallons of water shot up, and quickly turned to steam, almost like a geyser, as Blackfire rose. Her temper was flaring. Her eyes were once again glowing purple, but this time, they were brighter. Her hands clenched into fists, also glowing a brighter purple.

"You should know better than to treat me like that," Blackfire growled.

"You should know better than to come messing around with Starfire like that," Cy mocked back.

"Yeah, so why don't you just leave and never come back? It's not like she did anything to you," Beast Boy said sarcastically, knowing very well that what he said didn't matter. It didn't matter what anyone said. Blackfire was bent on getting revenge on Starfire, and she did. On the other hand, she's not leaving without having to deal with the Titans. Blackfire maybe through with Starfire, but the Titans aren't done with Blackfire.

Blackfire laughed at Beast Boy's comment, and soon quickly shot her eye beams at him. Just before they hit, he turned into a hawk and flew up into the sky. Raven used her powers to create a disk for Cyborg to ride on to get up to Blackfire's level. Raven flew up and started throwing objects at her. Eventually, Blackfire decided to go on a little thrill ride and left, with the Titans chasing her.

Suddenly, there was a slight rumble in the wreckage Blackfire had left. Then in a flash of green, Starfire emerged, clothes torn, and weary. She tried to stand up, but flopped forward. She tried a few more times, and finally stood. She gasped as she saw the result of the brawl that had just taken place a moment ago. She got up, and walked around the rubble, until she saw the greenish-yellow of the imprisonment rope. She ran over and stopped in shock.

" gasp He is .. dead," Starfire said in complete horror. Just then, she heard a rumble, and Alena crawled out from under some rubble. When she saw Starfire, she tried to make a run for it. Starfire unwrapped Robin, and went after Alena. "This would be a little more appropriate on YOU!" She yelled and chased Alena down. She basically tackled Alena, and tied her up.

Starfire turned back to Robin. Tears started to drip down her cheek. She walked over to him, picked him up, and flew over to Titan's Tower.

**Chapter 8: A Story Beginning With Love, Ends With Love**

In the mean time, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had caught up Blackfire, and surrounded her.

"Hm, you really think you can capture me?" Blackfire teased.

"No," Raven said.

"But, they can," Cyborg replied as the Centari police ship cruised up right behind Blackfire. When she turned around, they caught her with the imprisonment rope, and locked her up.

"It's about time you guys got here. She almost blew up the entire pier!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We apologize for the delay, and we thank you once again for the capture of Blackfire of Tamaran," one of the police said.

"This time," the other continued. "She WON'T get out."

The Titans finally were able to get back to the tower, to find it dark and eerily silent..

"It's a little quiet in here," Beast Boy stated.

"A little too quiet," Cy agreed.

"I don't mind it at all," Raven approved, and received glares from both BB and Cyborg. "What? It's not that bad having some silence around the tower for once."

"Yeah, but there's one other thing," Cy replied.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" Beast Boy finished.

"We'd better search for them," Cy suggested, and they split up and seached.

Meanwhile, Starfire carried Robin to his room, and laid him in his bed. She sighed, as she sat on the side of his bed, and laid her head down on his chest.

"I am so sorry, Robin. I should have never left. This is all my fault," Starfire mumbled, crying a little harder.

Robin groaned, as he came back to consciousness.

"It's not your fault, Starfire. It's mine," he mumbled, trying to explain. He startled her. She picked up her head and gazed at him. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You are ... not dead?" Star questioned.

"No. Far from it, actually." He sensed her worry still lingering. She was not smiling at all. "I'm fine, Starfire."

"I know you are. But," she paused.

"What's wrong?" He asked with great concern.

"Robin, I am still worried that the time we have spent with each other did not mean anything to you. But, it did to me." Starfire slouched forward, and lowered her head. She closed her eyes, and pictured the view of Robin with Alena on the rooftop earlier that day.

"Starfire, it did mean something. All the time we spend together means something to me. Nothing will take that away," Robin tried to reassure her.

"And, last night-"

"Was the greatest night of my life, and I have you to thank for it, Starfire," he said genuinely with a smile. She finally smiled in return, and laid down beside him. He put his arm around her, and she wrapped her arm around him. 'Nothing will take YOU away from me, Starfire,' he last thought as they both drifted off to sleep.

TheEnd.


End file.
